Christmas at Santa's Workshop
by MoonlightSpirit
Summary: MERRY CHRISTMAS! Alice signs up Bella, Edward, Jasper, Rosalie, Emmett and herself to work at Santa's workshop at the mall. Everyone else dreads it at first, but soon warm up to the idea. Especially Bella and Edward who have some fun in Santa's workshop.


**MERRY CHRISTMAS! This is a Twilight Christmas story I just thought of one day. Here's **_**Christmas At Santa's Workshop**_**.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

I'm going to kill Alice. I'm going to cut her into little pieces, burn her and scatter tha ashes in the five oceans. You won't believe what she had us doing this Christmas. Since last Christmas was sorta ruined by the Volturi attack, Alice was determined to make this Christmas the best since, as she said, it was my first official Christmas as a vampire and Renesmee's first official Christmas (even though it had only been a year, Renessmee had the appearance of a ten year old). Since it had snowed the night before, Carlisle and Esme had taken Renessmee sledding and to make a snowman. And what were Edward, Alice, Jasper, Emmett, Rosalie and I doing. Working in Santa's workshop at the mall. No joke. Alice had signed us up, saying it was what "normal humans do".

Alice, Rosalie and I changed in the girls bathroom while the boys changed in the boys bathroom. Alice and I were already dressed as elves in identical short sleeve green shirts with white collars and trimmed with red, green skirts trimmed with red that stopped right above the knee, candy cane striped stockings, green pointy shoes with bells on the end, green gloves and pointy green hats trimmed with red. But the worst of it was the fake pointy elf ears. Rosalie was still changing while Alice fixed my make up to like hers. Pink blush, red lips and green eyeshadow.

"Rosalie, hurry up," Alice said as she finished my make up.

"Alice you so owe me for this," Rosalie said, coming out of the bathroom stall she was changing in. Rosalie was going to be Mrs. Claus. She stepped out of the bathroom...and Alice and I had to stifle our giggles. Rosalie was dressed in a long red dress trimmed with white fur and a black belt with a gold buckle around the waist, red ballet flats, red gloves, fake square black glasses and a sort, gray, curly wig.

"Let's get this over with," she mumbled as we stepped out the bathroom. Jasper and Emmett were already there. Jasper was dressed in an elf outfit like Alice's and mine (complete with fake ears), except with green pants trimmed with red instead of a skirt. Emmett was Santa Claus, complete with a white wig and beard. And Edward...

"Where's Edward?" I asked.

"He refuses to come out of the bathroom," Jasper said, nodding his head toward the bathroom door. I knocked on the door.

"Edward, come out of there," I said, "You can't look that bad."

"I beg to differ," Edward grumbled.

"Edward, don't make me come in there and get you," I threatened. I heard Edward sigh and he came out the bathroom. And we all doubled over in laughter. Seeing someone like Edward dressed as an elf, especially the pointy ears, was just too funny.

"Ha ha, very funny," Edward mumbled, "Alice, this kind of torture is cruel and unusual."

"Oh, don't be such a Grinch," Alice said, "Now let's go." Alice skipped happily to the Santa's workshop that was set up toward the end of the mall. I had to admit, it was decorated beautifully. There were two gold throne-like chairs for Emmett and Rosalie that were in a room decorated by none other than Alice. Which mean it had _everything_. A completely decorated Christmas tree, ice crystals and stars hanging from the ceiling and the room was painted to look like a toy workshop. There were even real toys scattered around. Next to Emmett's chair was a huge green sack, filled little trinket toys to hand out to the kids. Like I said, Alice decorated it and you know how she goes all out on everything. Emmett and Rosalie sat down.

"Rosalie, crack a smile," I said, "At least your not dressed as an elf."

"Wanna switch?" she asked eagerly.

"Nope," I said. Rosalie rolled her topaz eye, but cracked a smile. Alice and I would be working in the room with Rosalie and Emmett, handing out candy canes and toys to kids while Edward and Jasper entertained the kids waiting on line.

I have to admit, I was sceptical that Alice had signed us up to do this, but it was actually worth it. I couldn't help but smile as I watched little kids faces light up when they saw Emmett, who was the perfect Santa Claus. Even Rosalie's icy demeanour eventually melted. It was hard not to be happy seeing all those cheerful children, except for the select few that were terrified of Santa Claus and screamed bloody murder at the sight of Emmett. But somehow, Emmett was able to make them smile. It made it worthwhile staying there for about four hours. When the last little kid skipped out happily with a candy cane and toy, Edward and Jasper came in as Emmett shrugged off his coat and took off the wig and beard.

"Damn, that thing is thick," he said, flexing his arms, "Makes it hard to move." I noticed a spot on Edward's shirt.

"What's that on your shirt?" I asked him.

"Baby spit up on me," he said.

"Ew," I said, "This wasn't that bad though, was it?" Edward shrugged.

"Not as bad as I thought," he said, "The kids were nice. One tried bite me though. Three times."

"Well, I'm going to get changed," Rosalie said, standing up. Emmett, Alice and Jasper agreed, following her. Edward looked at Santa's chair, a grin spreading across is face. He went over to the chair, picked up the Emmett's Santa coat and shrugged into it, and put on the wig and beard sitting in the chair.

"Why don't you tell Santa what you want for Christmas?" he asked. I giggled as I walked over to him, sitting in his lap, his waiting arms wrapping tightly around me.

"So have you been a good little girl?" Edward asked, a mischievous sparkle in his eyes.

"Mostly," I said, playing along, "I have been accused of seducing a vampire."

"That's dangerous," Edward said in a low, husky voice, moving his face closer to mine, "So what would you like for Christmas?"

"Can I show you?" I asked. Edward nodded. I took his face in my hand, pushing the white beard out the way and kissed him with all the passion I had. Edward reacted to the kiss immediately, kissing me back. When we parted, Edward grinned.

"I don't think it's proper for Santa to be kissing an elf," he said playfully. I shrugged.

"Is there really anything proper about us?" I asked. Edward chuckled and kissed me again. We were so into the kiss, we didn't hear Renessmee come in or run out.

.......................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

Renessmee ran all the way back to Carlisle and Esme. Carlisle picked her up, looking at her panicked face.

"Renessmee, what's wrong?" he asked her.

"I saw mommy kissing Santa Claus!" she said. Esme raised an eyebrow.

"I'll go check this out," she said, walking into the workshop, then walking right back out.

"Sweetie, that was just daddy that mommy was kissing," Esme said with a warm smile. A confused look crossed Renessmee's face.

"Daddy is Santa Claus?" she asked Carlisle chuckled.

"No," he said, "They were just playing,"

"Oh," said Renessmee.

.......................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

Edward broke our kiss to chuckle softly.

"What's so funny?" I asked.

"Renessmee saw mommy kissing Santa Claus," he said. I looked at him for a minute, confused, then remembered the Santa coat, wig and beard he was wearing.

"Should we explain this to her?" I asked. Edward shook his head.

"Esme, took care of that for us," he said with a small laugh, "So can I give you my present to you?"

"Edward-" I began to whine. He knew how I felt about presents.

"Bella, please," he said, taking a narrow black velvet box out of his pocket and holding it out to me. I opened it and gasped at what was inside. It was a gold necklace with three charms. A heart locket, a lion charm on the left of the heart and a lamb charm on the right. Engraved on the heart in curvy letter was _And so the lion fell in love with the lamb. _I turned it over and giggled at what was on the back. _What a stupid lamb. What a sick, masochist lion_.

"Open it," Edward said. I opened the locket. Inside were two pictures. One the left was a picture someone must of taken of Edward, Renessmee and I laughing while sitting Cullen's couch. On the right was a picture of Edward and I just looking at each other, pure love in our eyes.

"Alice took the picture for me," he explained, "I wanted the pictures to be natural."

"Edward, it's beautiful," I said, giving him a hug, "I love it." Edward took it from my hands and fastened it around my neck.

"Beautiful," he said with my favorite crooked grin, "Merry Christmas Mrs. Cullen." I gave him a peck on the lips before saying with a huge smile, "Merry Christmas Mr. Cullen."

**There's **_**Christmas At Santa's Workshop**_**. I hope you liked it! Please Review!**


End file.
